


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by echoinspxce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaming, Gay, Group chat, Internet Friends, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Memes, mmorpg au, more tags to come, references, they meet eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: Team Voltron are a team on the popular MMORPG game Legendary Defender, and Keith is a rogue with no team. Keith ends up showing up during one of the battles and steals Lance's kill. What happens next is probably exactly what you'd expect.





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

[Legendary Defender MMORPG game]

[Game chat log: Team Voltron]

ShiroGONE: Lance get a shot off him on the head

Sharpshooter: k

AlteanPrincess: Nice shot Lance!

spacepigeon: we almost got him!

hunkyhunk: Woo lets do this!

AlteanPrincess: Uh, one problem with that…

spacepigeon:  **what**

AlteanPrincess: Well, it seems that I’m almost out of energy, and my fireballs were what was dealing most of the damage. As well as the weakening spell.

ShiroGONE: Well then, this is an interesting situation…

hunkyhunk: Umm does the weakening spell stop regen…?

AlteanPrincess: Yes.

Sharpshooter: fuck

ShiroGONE: I would scold you for language but I think that’s a very well earned use.

spacepigeon: ye we b fucked

Sharpshooter: wait who thy fuck is HE

  


[Global chat log]

kogayne: Saw you were struggling and decided to help.

  


[Team Voltron chat log]

spacepigeon: he has a v fantastical username

hunkyhunk: That is v true

Sharpshooter: that is a v great username but im salty that he is 1 upping me

hunkyhunk: AND he just took out the boss

ShiroGONE: There goes all that valuable team XP, all going to nothing because he appears to be a rogue.

AlteanPrincess: Sigh

hunkyhunk: Lance dont do what I think ur gonna do

Sharpshooter: im gon fight him

hunkyhunk: Ugh

  


[Global chat log]

Sharpshooter: yo rogue dude fight me 1 on 1

kogayne: Umm, okay? Why though, I just helped you.

Sharpshooter: 1: bcuz i said so 2: u just 1upped me 3: my team needed that TXP

kogayne: Okay I guess.

  


[1v1 Battle Commenced]

  


[Battle Completed! Showing 1st and last hit]

Sharpshooter used rifle; 4 HP taken off kogayne

kogayne used Blade Of Marmora; SUPER HIT 80 HP taken off Sharpshooter

[Sharpshooter defeated; kogayne wins]

[10 Rogue XP to kogayne]

  


[Team Voltron chat log]

spacepigeon: howd the great battle go

Sharpshooter: i choose not 2 talk bout it

hunkyhunk: Hah lol

Sharpshooter: Hunk, my buddy pal bro bestie fave internet friendo, i thought u were on my sideee

hunkyhunk: *shrugs*

ShiroGONE: What weapons did he have?

Sharpshooter: ...a blade of marmora

spacepigeon: SHIT rly

spacepigeon: we need 2 get him on our team and get him in the gc

AlteanPrincess: Someone needs to ask him.

hunkyhunk: That person is Lance

Sharpshooter: ugh FINEE

  


[Sharpshooter to kogayne]

Sharpshooter: gimme ur contact info my friends and i wanna at u 2 a gc

kogayne: Normally I wouldn’t do this, but currently I couldn’t give a shit so [###-###-####]

  


**Bi-tchy added ###-###-#### to TEAM VOLTRON GROUP CHAT WOOOOO**

  


**Gremlin changed ###-###-#### username to RogueOne**

  


RogueOne: Nice one.

  


Gremlin: thx i try

  


Daddy: Hello! I am Shiro, the leader of Team Voltron, and after we saw you helping us today, we were wondering if you wanted to join our team?

Daddy: Lance why is my name daddy again?

  


Bi-tchy: y not

  


RogueOne: Sure, I guess? I was kicked out of my last team for “not cooperating”, so I don’t know if you’ll want me.

  


Angel: Eh we dont care

  


RogueOne: So who are you all?

  


Gremlin: i am the great pidge, Bi-tchy is lance the one who fought you, Daddy is shiro, Angel is hunk, Queen is allura

Gremlin: and ur name is…?

  


RogueOne: Uh...

  


Angel: You dont have to tell us if you dont want to! It would just be easier to type rather than kogayne

  


RogueOne: No it’s fine! My name is Keith.

  


Queen: Hello Keith!

  


Gremlin: lit

Gremlin: ur LD username is fantastical btw

  


RogueOne: thanks?

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server co-owned by my friend SimplyEssa!
> 
> https://discord.gg/DnbUWsA


End file.
